


No More Wishes Just More Kisses

by ceeloilights



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Barrithday!, Idiots in Love, Itty Bitty Plush, M/M, PTSD, Small Angst Scene, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeloilights/pseuds/ceeloilights
Summary: Hal and Barry are platonic-y roommates. But after a night of comforting each other, secrets get revealed. Will they ever be the same? Or will things turn out differently for the worst?





	1. Stay With Me For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! You might've noticed this story is divided into two chapters, that's because I realized it was way too long to be called a one-shot and decided even I won't read my own story if it's that long.  
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy and happy birthday to Barry Allen!

A choked sound.

The room went silent.

Batman gave a stern questioning glare towards the speedster, who was shying away from the eyes on him.

"Flash?" Bruce said in the most monotone, questionable voice.

Barry made another choked noise, and slide farther down his chair, " 'S fine..."

Batman gave a doubting glare but returned to rambling on about the security system.

Barry let go of a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

Looking down at the un-crumpled piece of paper in his hands, then chancing a glance to his best friend, he watched as a little hidden smirk continued to grow on his face, while Barry's own face was becoming redder by the second.

He was going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Barry!"

Racing around a corner, Barry skidded and hid behind the wall.

It had to be done.

It was called sweet, sweet, delicious revenge.

 

* * *

 

 

"What made you think it was a good idea to give me a smack to the face with your lips?"

"What made you think it was a good idea to give me this?" Barry revealed the crumpled up piece of paper and threw it towards the powered down Green Lantern.

Bending down to piece it up, Hal un-crumpled the piece of paper, and read the words.

"Oh...yeah...that..." was the only thing he said in response.

"A peck on the cheek isn't as bad as that." Barry flicked at the corner of the paper.

Hal chuckled, flipping the paper, and waving it around, "But you know you want it! You know you do!"

"You're disgusting!" Barry swatted at Hal, causing the brunette to lift his arms to defend himself while laughing.

After a moment, Barry stopped but was still a little frustrated. Turning on his heel, he made his way towards the kitchen.

"You know you want it Barry!" he heard Hal call out from behind him.

"You're making your own dinner tonight!" Barry raised his arm, "And if you don't stop, you're gonna make yourself homeless!"

 

* * *

 

 

Bolting up, Hal still heard the crashing and screaming in his dreams, still ringing in his ears.

Breathing a bit labored, Hal brought his hands to clutch at their opposite shoulders. His body shook with fear, sweat drenching his sheets until it was uncomfortable.

But, he had no strength to move. Not that he could move at the moment, other than shake with terror.

Sitting in bed, he remembered something. Releasing each shoulder, he dug under his covers to try and find it.

After a moment of plain fright - turned panic, Hal felt around at his pillow and felt it beside where his head rested before he woke up.

Pulling it to his chest, he hugged the object and immediately felt calmer. His heart-rate slowly dropping, his body halting the shaking, and his breath becoming even.

Squeezing the item to his chest, he finally found the strength to throw his legs over the edge of the bed and stand up.

He quietly made his way to Barry's bedroom, whose door was wide open, unlike his own.

Tiptoeing towards the blond's room, he saw the figure on the bed very subtly move.

The pajamaed figure wasn't in a sleeping position, more of a sitting than anything.

His chin was on a bent knee, with his arms draped around the leg, while his other leg was stretched out over the bed.

Barry always slept with a nightlight, which Hal always made fun of him for.

But, unlike some would think it was because he was scared of the dark, it was actually more for if he was ever called to an emergency. Whether it be his job or the JLA, he had some kind of light to make it easier to put on his uniform, or just to wake himself up when it's pitch black.

Moving towards the wide-open entrance, Hal saw the speedster's head look up when he made it to the doorframe.

The two just looked at each other for a few seconds, neither wanting to crack the pleasurable silence.

After a while of just staring, Barry finally opened his mouth, "Is that a plushie of me?"

Hal looked down, in his arms he still held the stuffed Flash. Which was a bit awkward.

"Umm..." Hal looked back up at Barry, who was giving him an amused, questioning look, "I was gifted it by a coworker."

Shuffling toward his roommate, he collapses onto the bed, face-first, then rolled around to look at Barry, who was eyeing the stuffed toy.

After a moment, Barry's eyes flicked back up to Hal's.

"What are you doing up?" the speedster asked, pulling both of his legs up to meet his chin, so the pilot had more room on the bed.

"Dream."

Barry nodded in empathy.

"What're doing up?" Hal asked in return.

"Primary insomnia."

"Oh." Hal sat up and scrambled to sit next to his best friend.

Barry kept his eyes on the toy as if it would come alive in any second.

Noticing this, Hal extended his arms to give Barry a better look at the toy.

Barry touched at the figure's wings protruding from both sides of its head.

"It's cute." Barry commented, "Doesn't look like me, but it's cute."

Hal shrugged, "You're right. It's not as cute as you."

He saw Barry slightly shrink under his words, as a shy smile painted on his face, and no doubt would there be a dusting of pink on his cheeks if there was proper lighting in the room.

Hal grinned, scooting closer to Barry so he didn't have to extend his arms for too long. He placed the plush so it sat on the speedster's feet.

Barry wiggled his toes, causing the toy to fall over.

Hal picked up the plush and propped it with the pillow.

"I think the product was called an "Itty Bitty Flash"." Hal tried to remember what was on the tag.

He heard Barry snicker, side-eyeing the toy as it innocently smiled at the wall across from the bed.

"What?" Hal asked, stealing the pillow, and laying his head on it. Pulling the plush to his body, he pulled the covers over his shoulders to snuggle in.

"Hogger." he heard Barry playfully mumble.

"You don't need a whole blanket to stay warm." Hal lifted the blanket, "I'll keep you warm, come 'ere."

Barry wrapped his arms around his legs, refusing to move.

"C'mon." Hal used his other hand to pull at Barry's ankle, "You can do it, just come right under the blanket."

"I'm not a dog, Hal." Barry rolled his eyes, "And I didn't just mean the blanket."

"Well, we can share the pillow too, if you want." Hal shrugged, moving his head more over to the right of the pillow.

Barry rolled his eyes again, this time shaking his head, "You're the weirdest roommate I've ever had to deal with."

Hal pulled the blanket around his body to preserve his body heat, "I mean... I'm not known to be normal.

Barry's eyes shifted downwards, blue eyes wandering the mattress space between both of them.

Everything settled into silence again. Both heroes wanting nothing more than to sleep, but also wanting to be there for each other.

Hal watched Barry stare down at the bed, wondering if the blond had ever snuggled with one of his roommates before.

Hal shifted underneath the blanket, reaching out to tug on Barry's wrist.

Barry's eyes look to him, lazily blinking as he barely budged.

"You ever just kinda wanna kiss someone all of a sudden?" Barry let his mouth run from sleep deprivation.

Hal stopped tugging at the speedster's wrist and thought about the question for a moment.

"I mean...sometimes...I guess..."

Barry sniffed, "Sorry, I..." he moved his feet a bit, "I didn't--I didn't mean to say that out loud... Sorry."

Hal shrugged casually, continuing to pull on the blond's wrist again.

"You ever kinda just have the urge to hug and snuggle with someone all of a sudden?" Hal asked in return, not wanting Barry to be awkward after he spurted out something he couldn't really control.

He was silent for a moment, eyes lingering on the hand that was pulling in his wrist.

"Sometimes..."

Hal scooted his body closer to Barry's. Pulling out his arm to bring the stuffed Flash to Barry's face.

"You know you wanna hug him." Hal moved the toy around Barry's face, as the blond's blue eyes followed the toy around.

Barry scoffed, "Do I now?"

Hal briskly nodded like a happy four-year-old, "Yeah, and you know that you wanna get under this blanket because it's spring and it's raining outside and it's chilly outside."

"But I'm not outside, am I?" Barry rebutted, giving Hal a smirk.

"Well, no... But you're still cold." Hal pulled the toy under the blanket again.

"I can vibrate my molecules to warm myself up."

Hal crinkled his nose at the reply, making Barry chuckle.

"Party pooper."

"What party?" Barry unwrapped his arms from around his legs, and shifted so his legs laid on top of one another to his right side, propping himself with his left arm, "Cause lord only knows when you'll get invited to another one after what happened last time."

Hal pouted with a flat expression, curling his body under the blanket.

Barry lightly laughed, making it nearly impossible for the Green Lantern to keep a straight face.

"Smarty-pants." Hal murmured, making the speedster giggle.

"I've heard you come up with more brutal rebuttals for Bats." Barry smiled, the tiredness in his eyes radiating, "What about me? Am I not worth the effort?"

Hal shifted so he wasn't in the fetal position, "No," the brunette pulled the plush closer to his chest, "It's just that, whenever I tell Bruce those insults, I mean them. But I don't tell you those insults, because I don't mean them."

Hal thought he saw Barry duck his head a little after he finished his sentence.

Now, Hal felt his own face go a little warm, eyes looking at the blanket instead of Barry.

He played with a loose thread that came out from the blanket's stitching.

"Hey, Hal?" Barry spoke up after a few moments of silence.

Hal looked up at the speedster, who was currently half-lidded, picking at the bedsheets.

"You ever...you ever get a feeling where your gut is twisting - but in a good way, and you always get it with someone you known for a long time and--you kinda get excited over small accomplishments they get or break a little when they're upset?" the speedster felt a small weight lift off his shoulders.

After moments of terrifying nothingness, Barry dared a quick glance up to look at the Lantern.

Hal was looking down at his legs, that was covered by the blanket. His eyes were semi-closed, while his mouth hung slightly agape.

Barry squirmed a little at the uncomfortable silence that filled the room.

Pulling his legs off one another, he quickly apologized and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Ready to bolt to the living room and sleep on the couch, when fingers caught onto his long sleeves, striped pajamas, and tugged him back to his bed.

Barry audibly gulped but turned back anyway. Seeing a warm smile grow on the Lantern's face.

"Barry, you weirdo," Hal tugged more on his sleeve.

"C'ere," he whispered, pulled Barry back onto the bed, and throwing the blanket over the blonde's body.

Barry curled up like frozen shrimp before Hal pulled him closer to his body.

Two tan arms bringing Barry closer to the Green Lantern's bare chest, while the Flash stuffy was sandwiched between both of their bodies.

Barry made a slight choking noise, before he felt Hal's hand, gently combing through his blond locks, and nose nuzzling into his hair.

"I always wanted to do this," Hal admitted, pulling the blond closer to him.

Barry's hands came up to lay on Hal's chest, legs opening to pull on one of Hal's legs, to get the Lantern closer.

Hal obeyed, pulled the Flash plush from between them and tucking it under his arm.

The two heroes lie in bed, both complete contempt with just sleeping with each other just a touch away. Both exhausted out of their minds, even Barry's insomnia seemed to have decided to leave for that night.

After a few minutes, Barry tilted his head upward, as his hand moved up to stroke at Hal's bicep, causing the Lantern to softly hum.

"You feeling better?" Barry asked, "From the dream, I mean..."

Hal blinked at the speedster for a second, then tiredly nod with an "Mhm..." as his eyes slide shut, and chin moving to be back on its perch, in Barry's soft, sweet smelling, blond hair.

Barry yawned, burying his face into the brunette's neck, he continued stroking at Hal's bicep, admiring the softness, and smoothness that was his skin.

Barry followed Hal, as they both slipped into a comfortable sleep.

 

* * *

 

Moving.

Barry made a small grunt, fingers tightening on what was moving from his grip.

He heard a soft, "Shh...it's okay...go back to sleep..."

Peeping his eye open a bit, he saw someone stand up, turn around, and felt as they adjusted the blanket on him.

A small noise came from the blond's throat, almost like a whine, which made the person softly chuckle.

The person brushed a stray piece of hair from Barry's forehead, then started gently running his fingers through the blond hair.

A soft, content sigh came from the speedster, causing the figure to huff a soft laugh through his nose.

He seated himself on the edge of the bed, gently petting Barry like he was some kind of fragile animal.

Barry heard the person give a soft sigh that sounded almost defeated in a way.

"I'm sorry Barry..." they whispered, more to themself than to him, "I just--I don't know how to do these things..."

Barry heard them shift, then a thumb was caressing his cheek, "They are so many things wrong. Not with you, but...with me. And, this...relationship...it--it wouldn't work."

Barry moved his face a little to tilt a bit upwards, brows furrowing, and mouth turned into a frown.

"I have so many space duties to fulfill, there would be too many times I'd be absent from your life." they continued, "If you're going to be in a relationship, you deserve a person who can give you all the attention you need."

With one last stroke to his cheek, Barry felt the bed go back to its normal shape when the person got up.

Barry made a pitiful sounding noise, sorrowful even, that came from deep inside his throat. Barry squirmed under the sheets but was calmed down when he felt lips place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Then, the blanket was lifted, and someone placed a stuffed doll into Barry's arm, so the speedster could hug it.

The Flash plush. That as what it was.

The thing was, Barry didn't want that.

He wanted to hug someone, not himself.

Fully opening his eyes, he watched a brunette turn and make his way towards the door.

"Hal..." his voice was drowsy and hoarse, but it still caught the Lantern's attention.

The brunette slowly turned around, his face almost looking ashamed.

Barry lifted the blanket and patted the space beside him.

Hal down-casted his eyes to the floor, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

"Barry..." it almost sounded like he was pleading, "We can't, I just--this won't..."

"Hal..." Barry peeled the blanket off himself, and made his way to the door, "You can't tell me you don't have feelings for me."

The Green Lantern just stood there, he couldn't even look Barry in the eye.

For someone who's nicknamed 'The Man with No Fear', Hal wasn't being extremely brave and reckless right now.

"I do..." he said like it was the most painful thing to say.

"Then why?" the speedster's tone seemed desperate.

"Because...you don't deserve someone who won't take care of you..." Hal brought one of his hands up to cling onto his other arm's elbow.

Shoulders slumping, blond brows knitted together in devastation, concern, and absolute fear of what Hal could do to his heart.

Yet, even with all the fear buzzing in his brain, he couldn't mistake the pure shock mixed with alarm.

Hal wasn't that type of person to smash a heart.

Barry knew this. Hal might be a player, hopping from one woman to another. But, Hal has never been a cheater, nor has he ever been the type of person to admit his personal feelings to someone random.

Hal trust Barry, and in return Barry should trust Hal as well.

With this in mind, Barry inches closer to Hal, slowly reaching out to taking the Lantern's face into his hands, to gently force the Lantern to look him in the eyes.

"Hal, I love you."

That was all it took to shatter the already broken soul.

Hazel eyes start tearing up, as he wrapped his arms around Barry for something to hold on to.

Barry wrapped his arms around the Green Lantern's shaking body. Comforting him as Hal came apart in his arms.

Face pressing up to Barry's neck, body shaking so badly Hal had to lean onto Barry for support before his legs could give away underneath his body weight.

Barry steadily guided Hal to the bed and sat him down.

Patting his head and rubbing his back to show that he was still there.

"It's okay..." Barry cooed, "It's alright."

It went on for a few minutes.

The speedster made sure to give Hal all the physical contact he needed to feel better.

Sobbing starting to quiet down into gulps of breath.

Hal sniffed, removing his head from the speedster's shoulder. Eyes meeting one another, they seemed to just stare at each other for eternity.

Blue eyes shining from the nightlight that glowered in the corner of the room.

Hal sniffed again, burying his face into the speedster's shoulder once more.

Barry stroked at the back of his head, eyes closed and breath even.

"What if I let you down?" Hal mumbled into Barry's shoulder.

"When have you ever?"

"When I turned evil..."

"You didn't let me down, Hal." the speedster pushed away at the Lantern's bangs, "You could never let me down."

The brunette drew circles into the blond's shoulder, doubt filling his stomach to the brim.

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then, we can go back to being friends. There's nothing wrong with a relationship not working out, but a friendship does."

Barry took this time to slightly nuzzle his nose into the chocolate brown hair. Getting a whiff of the oddly calming shampoo Hal uses to wash his hair.

"You'd want to be with a mess like me?" Hal's voice quivered, finger slowing down its movements.

Barry stroked at Hal's hair, loving the soft hair that brushed against his fingers, "I have to deal with you constantly, I'm used to you by now."

Silence settled between them once again.

Hal slightly hiccuping as he tried to digest the thought of having someone who actually cared if he ever made it back from an Oa mission.

Burying his head into Barry's chest, he pulled the speedster closer to him.

"Wanna continue from where we left off?" Hal looked up to see Barry pointing at the spot where they slept a few minutes ago.

The Lantern looked up to inspect the speedster as if he'd find any regretful look Barry would've put on after asking Hal to join him to sleep.

But, there was none.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he nodded.

Barry smiled, pulling Hal closer to him to place a kiss on his cheek, making the Green Lantern shyly smile.

Pulling away, Barry tugged on Hal's arm in the direction of the sprawled out blanket.

Hal complied, crawling on his hands and knees to lay back in his spot, originally.

Barry laid down beside him, making sure to fetch the Flash doll, before pulling the blanket over their two bodies.

Barry instantly curled up beside Hal's. Making sure the pilot wouldn't leave his side until he woke up. Lightly pulling on the Lantern's wrist, he breathed, "Stay here for the night."

That caused Hal to wrap his arms protectively over the speedster's head. Hal softly hummed in response, not wanting to promise anything, but also not wanting to upset the speedster's requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments, questions, or constructive criticism, I am always open to all!


	2. Cause In The Morning Your Wishes Take Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal wakes up to find his roommate snuggling in his arms, but as minutes tick by, he notices that his friend needs more than he knows. Striving to help, Hal relieves some of the weight for his friend. He makes sure to take care of him since Barry can't do it alone. But, that's far from the only surprise that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses a lot more on PTSD and insomnia than the last, but it also has a lot of fluff. If you do have PTSD or some type of insomnia and notice something wrong with my logic, please do inform me about it. I'd love to learn more about these things to try and understand them better.  
> Other than that, I hope you all enjoy!

The sound of soft snoring was comforting in a way that Hal couldn't describe in words.  
  
Wait. Why was there soft snoring next to him?  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, he rubbed his eye to try and clear his vision.  
  
Then, the feeling if a warm breath ghosting across his chest envelopes him.  
  
Hal blinked a couple of times, eyes adjusting to the light before he felt something in his arms.  
  
Looking down, he found his roommate asleep in his arms. The sight instant pulled the sleepiness away from his body.  
  
He backed away from the body a few centimeters, and the hand over his chest slid lower, making butterflies flutter in his stomach.  
  
Hal unwrapped his arms from the pajamaed speedster, and very carefully sat up, causing the bed to give a slight creak.  
  
Hal swiftly flung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way towards the door.  
  
He wobbled his way into the bathroom next to his own room and began doing his daily routine. Trying to get his mind off his roommate, and how peaceful his face was when he was asleep.

 

* * *

   
  
Hal walked by the speedster's room after he freshened up.  
  
Thinking that he should at least check on his roommate to see if he was awake yet.  
  
But once he got the door, he couldn't help but stare at his friend.  
  
The soothed face looked nothing like the face The Flash would put on while fighting. Nor did it look like a face Barry Allen the forensic scientist put on while he's working on a case.  
  
No, this face was so smooth and calm, Hal felt like it was for only him to see.  
  
No one else got to see the Barry Allen who's dreaming of all the wonders he can make. The Barry Allen who can comfort someone by just a touch of his hand to their chest. The Barry Allen who places struggles aside to laugh and play.  
  
Before his mind could catch on, his body propelled him forward, slowly making his way towards the bed.  
  
He seated himself on a corner, thoughtfully taking in the details of this beautiful meta-human in from of him.  
  
A few minutes pass, the sound of steady breathing was the only thing to break between the silence.  
  
Suddenly, the body started to violently fidget, which made Hal panic.  
  
Crawling up the mattress until he had the body cradled in his arms, he felt limps trying to fight him. Head thrashing about, informing Hal that Barry was very much lying about just having primary insomnia.  
  
He's seen enough people go through PTSD while sleeping and felt it himself, to know that Barry was suffering from the same thing.  
  
Though Hal's experienced PTSD when sleeping, it doesn't mean he knew how to deal with others who had it.  
  
Bringing the blond closer to him, he hugged the body close. Cooing softly into the speedster's ear to try and comfort him.  
  
He gently stroked at his hair as tears began to break from underneath Barry's closed eyes.  
  
A distressed whimper escaped from the speedster's throat. Which broke a piece of Hal's heart by how wounded it sounded.  
  
Hal softly shushed the speedster, laying down next to the man to feel Barry's arms wrap around his chest. Hal tried moving away from the speedster's grip, but the arms around him kept him in place.  
  
Trying to pull back, he felt the arms tighten around him and pull him closer to the blond, as his breathing became uneven.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey..." Hal whispered, bring his arms to surround his roommate again, "It's okay, it's alright. No need to cry."  
  
The arms kept in place as the blond buried his head into Hal's chest, a weak sigh coming from Barry's mouth while the tears ran freely from his closed eyes.  
  
"Barry..." the brunette murmured, not wanting to wake up the speedster, but also not wanting him to suffer.  
  
Hal sighed again, deciding he'd already gone this far to back down. Placing his hand to rest at the back of the speedster's head, he placed several kisses to the trembling forehead before resting his own on top.  
  
Settling back into the bed, Hal wrapped his arms around Barry's figure and pulled him close. Wanting to feel every breath taken by his friend.

 

* * *

   
  
A shuffle here, some sliding there.  
  
Drowsily, Hal opened his eyes to see the speedster emerging from the bathroom that was connected to his room.  
  
His eyes nearly bulged out of his head once he saw that Barry was - very clearly - wear one of his briefs.  
  
"Oh, morning." Barry innocently said with a smile.  
  
Hal stared at the blond as Barry made his way over to the bed and sat at the edge of it.  
  
"Something wrong?" Barry quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Hal sputtered, blinking at the person in front of him.  
  
He had no shirt. No pants. Just Hal's briefs.  
  
To be fair, it wasn't the first time Hal has ever seen Barry with nothing but briefs on. It was just the fact that Barry - his longtime best friend and roommate - was currently wearing one of Hal’s clothing items, _that_ was what boggled his brain.  
  
"You...those...my...briefs..." Hal glanced up to have his eyes locked on the speedster's.  
  
Barry just eyed him like he was crazy.  
  
Wait-no. Not crazy. No one who thinks someone is crazy slyly smirks.  
  
Hal blinked a few times. Once his mind was completely sober, he realized Barry was trying to tease him.  
  
"You like it? Because you seem to always leave it in the hamper when I do my laundry." Barry placed a hand on the bed to support his weight when he leaned in closer to the brunette.  
  
Something in the Lantern must've snapped. Since the next thing he knew, he was surging forward and capturing Barry's lips with his own.  
  
Barry was ready for the act, still smirking even once his lips were kissed.  
  
Hal tentatively pulled back, but only got Barry to chase his lips.  
  
Once Hal remembered what happened before he awoke, he fully pulled back.  
  
Barry looked at him with curiosity, giving him doe-eyes, which Hal's eyes couldn't break from.  
  
"Barry..." Hal breathed, leaning forward but not giving any hints to wanting to be kissed again, "Barry, are you okay?"  
  
A few seconds go by, Hal's only reply being a couple of blank blinks before Barry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it again, trying to string words together to make a complete sentence.  
  
"What?" was all he got out.  
  
Hal leaned forward a bit, placing his hand on Barry's that was resting on the bed, "Are you okay?" he asked again, brows knitting in concern.  
  
"I mean..." Barry's eyes darted from their hands to Hal's face, "I...I think I am... Why?"  
  
Hal gave a worried looked, inching closer to wrap his arms around Barry. Which completely confused the already puzzled speedster.  
  
"Hal?" Barry pushed at his shoulder, "Is everything okay?"  
  
Hal reluctantly pulled back, but pulled his other hand to cup at Barry's cheek, "Barry, you're okay after your dream...right?"  
  
A few seconds of Barry trying to take in the question and make sense of it passed, then his eyes grew in what looked like shock and realization. The expression quickly formed into one of shame.  
  
"I...thought you already knew..." his voice dipped in volume.  
  
"Barry..." Hal felt like he was begging in that one single word.  
  
The speedster averted his eyes away from Hal's, choosing to look at the sheets instead, "I don't...want to talk about it."  
  
Hal's eyes glistened with concern, but decided to give Barry some room, "I'm not asking for details in your dream. I just want to know if you're okay."  
  
Barry bit his bottom lip, his fingers playing with each other while Barry squirmed under Hal's gaze.  
  
They both knew Barry wasn't okay. He was suffering mentally, and it hurt him more to talk about it than to leave it alone.  
  
"I..." he started, trying to choose his words carefully, "want to be..."  
  
Hal smiled, though it was a bit sad and contained stray drops of worry, he still smiled.  
  
Hal dropped his hand that was cupping at Barry's cheek and used his finger to gently tip the blond's face up to look at him.  
  
"That all I can ask for," Hal whispered, which made the speedster practically melt after being under so much pressure.  
  
"Promise me you'll try to get better?" Hal leaned in closer, worry surfacing from inside.  
  
Barry gave a sad smile. The feeling of guilt floating around his stomach, since he was the one to bring this problem on his roommate. But, the feeling of comfort quickly overpowering the guilt, the knowledge of Hal caring about him and his well-being placed a thought of safety in his mind.  
  
"I promise." Barry breathed, voice so low it was barely even audible. But that was the only answer Hal needed to close the space between them and kiss those lips once more.

 

* * *

   
  
"You'd think because I'm his roommate that he'd at least tell me what day his birthday is on." Hal crossed his arms in front of his chest as he watched the blond laugh at something Clark said.  
  
"Or, maybe you're just the idiot who forgot that information." the blond next to him took a bite of a slice of cake.  
  
The comment received him a side-eye from the Lantern, "Why'd you even come? I thought you hated Barry."  
  
"Hate is a strong word." the archer took another bite of his cake.  
  
Hal lifted his eyebrow while the blond chewed away, and eventually swallowed.  
  
"A word that I use to describe my relationship with the Birthday Boy over there." Ollie finally turned to face Hal, "But, what if I want to start over? You know, like-redo an introduction-"  
  
"You just came here for the food, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, buddy!"  
  
Hal rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the grin that crept its way into his face. He turned his head back to look at his roommate.  
  
His eyes lingering on the smile that painted his face.  
  
Just a few hours ago, the same person was giving him soft kisses and teasing him with briefs.  
  
Come to think of it, he's pretty sure Barry was still wearing his briefs underneath the dress pants he pulled on for the occasion.  
  
"Hey! Glow stick!" Ollie snapped his fingers in between brown eyes, causing Hal to glance over at his friend, "Ya done eyeing the lightning? Because I'm bored and want something to do."  
  
At the moment, Hal spotted Dinah making her way towards them.  
  
"Well, well, well... Look who just so conveniently decides to show up." Hal point towards the martial arts master.  
  
"Well, well, well, to you two as well." the blond sauntered in, shoulder bumping against the archer's arm, “What’s been happening on the other side of the party?”  
  
"Nothin' much. Just discussing how boring this party is." Ollie took another bite of his cake.  
  
"Uh-no. Pretty sure you were the only one to complain about that." Hal flicked at Ollie's paper plate.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Oliver rolled his eyes, "I was over here bored outta my mind. While Green Glow Stick Guy over there admired the Birthday Boy from afar."  
  
Hal elbowed the archer in ribs, while Dinah gave the two men an amused raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, it ain't my fault that you're practically gay for the guy." Ollie licked the frosting off his utensil.  
  
Oh, if only his friend knew what happened that morning. If only he knew...

 

* * *

   
  
"Bye!" Barry waved to the last of the party guests - who were getting into their cars - from the door.  
  
Once the last of the cars drove off, Barry finally shut the door. Sighing in a mixture of satisfaction and relief.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today? Why did it have to learn it from Diana?" Hal placed his hands on his hips while cornering the speedster to the door.  
  
"Uh-because you never asked...?" Barry walked by him, unfazed by the Lantern.  
  
Hal pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh stop being so salty." Barry collapse onto the couch, "At least be appreciative that she helped us clean up after the party."  
  
"I am." Hal sat down next to the blond still a bit peeved, "I'm just annoyed you didn't tell me about your birthday earlier."  
  
"What? So you can stress about getting me a present?" Barry shook his head, "I don't think so."  
  
Hal tilted his head, eyes wandering the tired face, "Still."  
  
Barry gave a grin to the Lantern, "If it makes you feel any better, I totally forgot it was my birthday too."  
  
Hal breathed a laugh through his nose, finding the fact funny, yet relatable.  
  
Barry suddenly got up from the couch, "I'm gonna go take a shower then probably go to sleep. It's been a long day."  
  
Hal sighed, nodding in agreement to the last sentence.  
  
He just might take a shower too. Or, he could do something way better.

 

* * *

   
  
"Hal."  
  
The brunette looked up to the blond when he heard his name being called out.  
  
"Why are you in my bed?"  
  
Hal grinned, "Cause I wanna."  
  
Barry sighed, "You have your own bed, why don't you go sleep in your own bed?"  
  
The lantern hummed for a moment as if he was thinking, "I don't have a bed."  
  
"Hal." Barry exasperated said before he disappeared out the bedroom door.  
  
Hal closed his eyes, counting down the seconds he'd hear Barry-  
  
"Hal! Where's your bed?!"  
  
Ah, there it was.  
  
The speedster zoomed back into his room, and Hal dared a peep from between his eyelids.  
  
Barry was frowning, as anyone would when their roommate most likely got rid of their own mattress to sleep on theirs.  
  
"Hal, what did you do with your bed?" Barry crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't know. Just disappeared." Hal half-heartedly shrugged, but couldn't hide the playful smile playing on his face.  
  
Of course, he knew where his bed was. It was currently residing in his ring. But I wasn't like Hal was going to tell Barry. Not when he could use it as an excuse to snuggle up with his roommate and take care of him.  
  
"Hal, you...child." Barry dropped his arms to his side, "Where am I suppose to sleep?"  
  
Fully opening his eyes, Hal stuck his arms out and made a grabby motion towards the blond, "I want some company while I sleep."  
  
Barry sighed, shaking his head as he bowed it down. But, when he looked back up, the blond was wearing a slight smile, "What am I gonna do with you?"  
  
"Maybe, you can come over here and let me hold you." Hal tried grabbing for the blond's wrists.  
  
Barry lightheartedly raised an eyebrow but got under the covers anyway.  
  
Good, at least he wasn’t against the idea.  
  
Barry extended one hand out to switch off the bedside lamp he had on, making the nightlight come to life.  
  
A soft blue washing over everything in the room.  
  
Hal pulled the speedster closer to him, taking in the soothing scent of his body soap mixed with his own comforting smell.  
  
"Do you like this birthday present?" Hal muttered under his breath, making the blond beside him chuckle.  
  
"Is that what this is?" Barry stroked at his tan arm and nuzzled under Hal's chin.  
  
Barry didn't get a direct answer. Instead, he got tugged closer to the brunette's body.  
  
Hal reached behind him and pulled something in front of his face.  
  
He danced it around Barry's head, then placed it into his vision.  
  
"What's this?" Barry took hold of the item with both hands.  
  
"Remember when I said a coworker gifted me the Flash doll?" Hal pulled the plush from somewhere behind him, and gave it to the speedster, "They didn't just gift me The Flash stuffy. They also gave me this little guy." Hal tapped his finger on the stuffed doll's brown hair.  
  
"It's...adorable." Barry touched at its mask.  
  
In his hands, he held the Itty Bitty version of Green Lantern Hal Jordan.  
  
"You think?" Hal touched at the doll's stubby arms, "Because I think The Flash one looks much cuter."  
  
The speedster couldn't help but blush at that.  
  
He held the stuffy closer to him, "I think I like this one better than The Flash one."  
  
Hal smiled, "But you know what I think is better than this plush Flash?"  
  
"This Green Lantern one?" Barry humorously replied, letting Hal take the two dolls and have them sit on the pillows, getting propped up by the headboard.  
  
"Nope. This guy." Hal hugged Barry, making the speedster chuckle again, as he felt his face become warmer.  
  
Hal decorated Barry's face with kisses. Then, when they slowed down, he pressed one final kiss to the blond's lips, and snuggle up to him.  
  
Arms rubbing against the pajamas that covered Barry's body.  
  
In turn, Barry buried his head under Hal's neck. Marveling in a fluttering feeling he got whenever Hal kissed him.  
  
His eyelids began to feel heavy, something that hasn't happened in years. The feeling eased his mind and body.  
  
He was probably gonna wake up in a few hours - his mind finding it the best time to wake up in the middle of the night. But for now, Barry wanted to savor being this close to, not only his roommate but also someone he loved.  
  
"Night night, Birthday Boy~" Hal nuzzled his nose on top of Barry's hair, arms pulling closer to have no space in between the two bodies.  
  
Barry sighed in content, nose rubbing against Hal's shoulder blade, "Goodnight. Love you."  
  
And just as the speedster started nodding off, he thought he heard a soft murmur of a whisper saying, "Love you too..."

It could’ve been his mind playing dreams on him.  
  
But, the soft touches of skin-on-skin made small electric shocks. So, maybe - just maybe, Hal really did mean what he did say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry's insomnia: I tried my best and gathered information, so if you're asking yourself why Barry fell into such a comfortable sleep with Hal, I'll try my best to explain.  
> Hal is almost like a comfort mechanism for Barry, Hal eases his mind, takes all his stress and worries away, and makes him feel like he isn't even in his bed anymore. I mainly point that out because insomniacs apparently feel more comfortable sleeping somewhere other than their bed. (or so I've read. Again, please correct me if I'm wrong.)  
> Lastly, I hope everyone has a happy Barrithday!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me comments on things you feel I should change! I'm always open to constructive criticism!


End file.
